


Why can't we hit them?

by foxtailz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beater! Gendry, F/M, Gryffindor! Arya, Hufflepuff! Gendry, Joffrey and Ramsay are creeps, Light Angst, Mention of previous abusive relationship, Not so much quidditch tho, Seeker! Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtailz/pseuds/foxtailz
Summary: After being expelled for a whole season from her quidditch team, Arya Stark meet a very interesting Hufflepuff student. Both filled with anger towards the same people.What would they do to protect the people they love, considering that they are just 16 and 17 years old attending Hogwarts? Well probably just a few inofensive conjures.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever, and I wanted to write Gendrya on Hogwarts, being badasses with and without magic.  
> I couldn't think of anyone as a headmaster. I didn't wanted to be a Targaryen, Baratheon or Lannister, so picture whoever you like haha.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Kudos and comments are well received and they make me a little bit happier :)  
> Stay safe wherever you are.

Like every morning before a quidditch game, Arya Stark woke up early, put on her Griffyndor's uniform, and walk alone to have some breakfast at the Great Hall. When she finished, Arya headed to the field, to warm up in her broom and for some last minute practice. Not that she needed to, she is a fantastic seeker, the best in the century if you ask Ned Stark. But being her father, that doesn’t count.

But she enjoys flying around, it's her favourite feeling in the world. Just above of cracking a laugh with her cousin Jon. As she fly across the field, she notices a head with curly black hair, and lowers her broom.

"Ready to kick some snake asses today?" Jon asked her, as soon as she touched the grass.

"Ready to _crush_ them, as we always do. I'm looking forward to rub the snitch into Joffrey's disgusting face."

"I can't believe what Cersei must have been done to keep that son of a bitch at Hogwarts. I really hoped that they would banned him from quidditch at least." Jon said, with a scowl.

"Yeah, Lannister gold really does buy it all."

The rest of the Gryffindor team arrived soon, as well as their competition. But Slytherin quickly entered into the dressing room. 

The stants began to fill with red and green colors. And after a few minutes, couch Tarth whistled her blow to begin with the first match of the season. Jon gathered the team and said "We got this, let's show them who the rial lion is." Obviously referencing to the prick blonde with Lannister blood. That bastard.

A few minutes in, the score was 50 - 40, Gryffindor ahead. But Ramsay Bolton keep aiming the bludgers to the chasers of Arya's team, making them lose control of their broom and sometimes, losing the quaffle of their hands. 

Jon and Lyanna Mormont, beaters of the team, were trying to keep the bludgers out of Ramsay's beating area, but it was a difficult task, because he didn't play fair. 

With Bolton’s actions, the quaffle almost always ended up in Slytherin's hands, and soon enough, the score was already in 90 - 150 points. So Arya had to act quickly. She didn't stayed still, searching for the snitch, and so did Joffrey. He followed her everywhere, and he kept shouting something at her, but Arya decided to ignored him. Until she heard her sister's name.

"... Sansa...past out… beat up...".

Arya couldn't handle it and didn't listen to the rest of the sentence.

"You fucking piece of shit."

He kept smiling and shouting about all the horrible things he had done to her sister in the abusive relationship they have had in the past. Arya's blood was burning in anger, because even after Sansa broke up with him, and told the people and the authorities about all the abusive things that Joffrey did to her, he was there, free, playing _fucking_ quidditch. 

So, Arya flew to Jon and she took his bat from his hands, and she hit a bludger so hard into Joffrey's direction, that she herself lose control of her broom a little bit. The bludger impacted in the left arm of the blonde bastard, and he fell to the ground from his high. Luckily for him, couch Tarth reacted quickly and made a conjure to slower down his fall. Nobody else reacted, not even to gasp, shout or scream. Anything.

Because all happened so fast. Even Arya couldn't believe what she had just done. But she didn't regretted. Obviously they stop the game, all the players came to the ground and Maester Aemon came into the pitch to take Joffrey into the nursery. Eventually the people in the stands reacted. Mostly everyone, even some Slytherins, cheered the previous actions made by a certain Stark. Arya heard some "He deserved it!" "Well done!" "Nice!". And smiled to herself. Then she heard, so much closer this time.

"What is your fucking problem, you bitch!" 

Ramsay Bolton was walking towards her, with cold in his eyes.

"Fucking abusers are my problem." she answered back, with anger in all her body.

Bolton kept his path, and Jon stood right in front of Arya, cutting his way.

"If I were you I'd stop right there."

"Or what? Are you gonna hit me and compromise your position as well? Because that little bitch is definitely gonna be out of all fucking season." Ramsay said, with a creepy smile in his creepy face.

Arya opened her mouth and eyes in surprise. _Fuck_ , he is right. She never thought this through.

"Miss Stark please, join me in my office now." The headmaster of Hogwarts said, as he walked towards the students on the Quidditch field.

Well, fuck.

_

"Miss Stark, that behaviour is unacceptable. I will not tolerate that this kind of action stays without a proper punishment." The headmaster was sitting on his fancy chair and Arya was sitting just across his desk, looking very defiant.

"Oh, my behaviour is unacceptable? And what about the fucking behaviour that that fucking prick had during a whole year against my sister?" Arya said, with ice in her voice.

"Language!" Arya scowl at that. "Is not Joffrey's actions that we are discussing here. It's yours, and you will not walk free out of this one Miss Stark. You _will_ suffer consequences." 

Arya huffed in exasperation. Fucking hell.

-

"Arya! Are you okay?" Sansa was running towards her, right after she walked out of the headmaster office.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I just got suspended for all the first season, and I have to do some jobs inside the castle during quidditch games, so I don't even watch them. That bast-"

"Hey! Don't insult our headmaster, he was forced to punish you. Or he would have, by Cersei, when she founded out what you did to her son." Sansa told her, with concern in her eyes.

It hurt Arya to see her sister damaged and scared, all because of that awful man, who have all that he wants in the world and who can't accept a no as an answer.

"Yeah, I get it, but still. He didn't got a punishment for what he did." Sansa lowered her eyes. "Hey, are you okay? Do you think that it was okay what I did?"

"Okay? It was awesome!" Sansa smiled shortly. "I didn't even knew that you could hit so good and hard a bludger with the bat."

"Neither did I! It was the impulse of the moment I believe." Arya laughed, and soon both sisters were laughing in the middle of a empty hallway.

_

The week was pretty normal after that. Only that most of the students,of every house, whenever they saw Arya in the Great Hall, in classes or in the hallway, smiled at her and waved her, or even showed her a thumbs up. She giggled to herself when this happened. But when she came across with someone of the Slytherins team, especially Ramsay, she preferred to turn around and walk away from them. Because she had fractured the left arm of their seeker. And of course that they are pissed with her, and she now prefers not to cause any more trouble that she already have.

The next match was Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff, but at the same time, she had to go to the library to rearrange some books, because of her punishment. So she went up and counted the minutes for that to be over. She wanted to know with which house her team friends had to play in two more weeks. No, she wasn’t in the team anymore. Alys Karstark, a 7th year Gryffindor now was the seeker. She was good too. Not as quickly as Arya, but nobody ever could be. Maybe they could still win the Cup. Even after that disastrous match against Slytherin.

The match finally came to and end, and Arya headed to the Great Hall to have lunch with Meera, her friend who was also in 6th year of Gryffindor.

“Who win?” Arya asked her as soon as she joined Meera ar the table.

“Hufflepuff. Like, for 200 points difference.”

“Really? That much?”

“Yeah, Ravenclaw almost never could get their hands on the quaffle, they were concentrate on dodging the bludgers of their brooms.” Meera said, starting to put some mash potato on her plate.

“So, it was dirty play?”

“No, no, Waters and Greyworm played it to the law. They never aimed to the body of anyone. Not like someone I know…” Meera said with a smirk.

“Yeah well, no one in Ravenclaw is a fucking prick.”

_

The morning of the Slytherin - Hufflepuff match, Arya fell asleep. She dressed quickly with some Jon’s old clothes, made a bun in her head and she ran directly into the library. When she arrived, there was some tall black haired boy rearranging her books of the morning.

“What are you doing?”

He didn't responded right away, and Arya was standing still behind him.

“A piña colada” The boy said after a while, with a plain lower voice. And with no sign of the necessary sarcasm for the joke in his voice. He didn’t even turn around to face her.

 _Why_ he was there, doing _her_ tasks, and mostly- 

“What the fuck is a piña colada?”

He stoped moving, and slowly turn around, with a book on his bandaged hand. That’s when Arya recognized him. It was Gendry Waters, one of the beaters of the Hufflepuff team.

“Uh, it’s… a drink?” He said, almost asking.

“A muggle one?” She asked, intrigued.

He closed his mouth and huffed. “Yeah, a _muggle_ one” He said, enfaticing on the word muggle. 

“It’s any good?” Arya asked to the very large boy, who had ice in his eyes. They never had talk, not even in the field. Being in different houses, in different years and in different positions. So she had no idea that he knew the Muggle world.

He looked kind of surprised about the question

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before.”

“I bet it’s good. If it really has pineapple inside it.”

He didn’t respond and started to look around awkwardly. Shifting his weight in his feet.

“So, why are you here? Don’t you have to be swinging around your bat and aiming to the brooms of the snakes over there?” Arya asked him after a moment, pointing with her head to the Quidditch field. 

“Yeah, I… kind of... wont doing that anymore.” He said, scratching his neck.

“Why is that?”

“Because I kind of hit someone.”

“Kind of, or hit someone?”

“I hit him. Hard.” He said, with a little side smile in his face. 

“Who had the unpleasant fate of crossing paths with Waters fist?” Arya asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Bolton.” 

“Really? Nice.” Arya said with a smile. “Why him?”

“‘Cause…” He simply said.

“Yeah, you’re right. You don’t need a specific motive to beat the shit out of Bolton’s face.”

He kind of laughed at that. 

“So, the Headmaster told you to fuck off from the match and come here to not even watch the game?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“But, how are they playing without you? Can Greyworm handle it?”

“Slytherin is playing with one beater down too. Bolton had go to the nursery.” Arya noticed a little bit of pride in his voice in the last sentence. “Too bad I didn’t wait until we were flying to aim a bludger into his body.” He said, looking at Arya with a smirk in his face. 

“Yeah well, not everyone is as talented as me on the field.” 

“You really could play as a beater if you like, you have the rage. But you would have to work on your technique tho.” 

“Not really my style. I really like flying around the field, in my own game. Without a bat in my hand and focused on hitting those fucking bludgers out of the way.”

“Yeah, and you’re really good in what you do.”

“Thanks. So do you.” Arya meant it, because, even if she didn’t realize it before, for years now she had seen how Waters played. And she respected his line of game.

“Uh...eh, thanks.” He said, looking around. And concentrating in the book in his hand. 

“So, let’s finish this okay?” Arya said, pointing the pile of books right next to Waters, and he quickly turn around to continue his task. 

After a while they heard shouting coming from the Quidditch field, and they looked at each other and said at the same time “Hufflepuff won.”

“How do you know?” Waters asked her, with a smile in his face.

“Because it was a very loud cheer at the end of the match. It’s obvious.” Waters chuckled at that. 

“Yeah well, Slytherin has it’s low points.” Arya raised her eyebrows at that. “Well, really low points, but it also has some high points”

“Really? Like who?”

“Just, people.” Waters said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

“Okay. Let’s go down stairs. Our job here is over now.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Arya sat down next to Meera and Jon, she noticed that Sansa and her friend Margaery, both 7th years Ravenclaws, were also in the Gryffindors table. 

“Oh my god Arya, you missed the _best_ match in the history of Quidditch” Margaery said to her as soon as she sat down.

“Why? How was the score?”

“Oh I don’t know. I’m not talking about the _actual_ game. I’m talking about the fight between Bolton and Waters right before the match.” 

“It wasn’t a _real_ fight. It was just one punch.” Jon said, next to Arya. Almost bored. Maybe he kept repeating that for a while now.

“Yeah but a real _hard_ punch. It was kind of hot actually” Margaery said, and Arya look up at her. “Not that I’m into boys really, but if I were, Waters would definitely catch my attention after that.”

“Nobody knows why he did it.” Sansa said, next to Margaery. “But it was so hard that Bolton still doesn’t come out of the nursery.”

“Well, I bet that he deserved it.” Arya shrugged, putting some rice in her plate. 

“Nobody has stopped talking about that, really. Not even after Hufflepuff crushed Slytherins asses on the field.” Meera said to Arya, with her eyebrows high.

In that moment, the Hufflepuff team entered the Great Hall, and all the students followed them with their eyes. After a long silence, everyone started to murmured in their own groups of friends, because everyone wanted to figure it out the reason behind the punch. 

Not that Ramsay didn’t deserved it, because _c’mon_ , he was a Bolton. 

But Gendry Waters, the lonely and quiet 7th year Hufflepuff, losing his temper and throwing one hard punch into Bolton’s face. Well, that was unexpected. 

Arya was also curious, but she had already asked Gendry earlier about the reason and he didn’t respond. And when she looked to the Hufflepuff table, Arya saw Gendry eating lunch, and occasionally giving some killer looks to whoever was staring at him. When he started to noticed that even his scowls didn’t help him to eat in peace, without people looking at him, Arya saw how he standed up and walked towards the door. 

_He’s a grumpy guy_ , Arya though, smiling to herself. 

_

Arya was walking to the library, she really needed to study Divination in peace, and the common room of Gryffindor was a disaster. Her little brother Rickon, with just eleven years was mischievous as hell. 

When she arrived, she walked around to catch a free spot, but mostly every seat was taken. At the end of the library, Arya saw a corner of a free table, and walked in it’s direction. Now, much closer, she noticed that half of the table was occupied by a pile of books, a bag, and a boy writing something down. 

“Can I sit here?” Arya asked to the boy.

The boy lifted his head, and she noticed almost fear in his blue eyes. 

“Ah, it’s you.” Gendry said, relieved. “Yeah, you can sit.”

“Are you hiding or something?” Arya asked while she was sitting and taking her books of her bag.

“Something like that.”

“Okey.”

They remained in silence for a few minutes, and when they heard some voices nearby, he looked ready to disappear.

“What are you studying for?” Arya asked, changing the subject, because clearly he was uncomfortable with the attention he received now, after punching Bolton’s face in public.

“A little bit of everything.” He said, looking at the large pile of books next to him. “And you?”

“Divination. I really don’t understand anything about what Melissandre is talking about in classes. She keeps rambling about some Lord of the Light and shit like that.” Gendry chuckled. “Do you have this?”

“No, I didn’t take Divination, not much fan of prophecies and crap like that.”

“I can’t even remember why I took this. But well.” Arya sighed. “What are you fan about then?”

Gendry frowned, and for a while he didn’t respond.

“Well, I took… uh, Alchemy, Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. ‘Cause it’s the most similar to blacksmithing.” He said, almost whispering the last part.

“Blacksmith? Like forging swords and stuff like that?” Gendry nodded. “Cool! Do you have a sword then?” Arya asked, smiling, because, how _fun_ is to work with metal and make _fucking_ swords!

“No, I have a, uh, warhammer. I’m not very good at handling swords.”

“How’s a warhammer like?”

“Do you know what a hammer looks like?” Arya shook her head. “Let me draw it.” 

Gendry took a piece of paper and started to draw something. But Arya didn’t pay attention to the lines of ink on the paper. Instead, she looked at his hand, big and steady, holding a quill, and then her eyes went up to his face, specially to his eyebrows and the way that he kept them together because of his frowning. This must be his concentrate face. Arya liked it.

“Here, this is a regular hammer.” He said pointing to the draw on the left. “And this, it’s a warhammer.” He even draw a human figure to understand the proportion of both objects. He’s really good at it. And the warhammer it was definitely _much_ bigger than a regular hammer.

“Wow. It’s really big. And, do you, use it? Regularly?” Gendry laughed at this.

“Not really. It doesn’t have a use nowadays. Unless we had to fight against an army of undead, but I don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon.” Arya smiled at that. “It’s mostly for exhibition.”

“Exhibition?” 

“Yeah, my foster dad is a blacksmith, and he mostly forges war arms. And sells it to rich muggle people who wants to have a replica of the swords that the First Men used, thousands of years ago.”

“And since when do you forge? It’s fun not to use magic to create things?” Arya asked, with eager. She couldn’t figure it out Gendry’s face. But he didn’t respond right away. He first cleared his throat.

“Since he took me in, at 6 years old, I began to watch him work. But until I was 10 he didn’t let me go near the fire, because it’s really hot and dangerous there. And at 14 I made myself my warhammer.” Gendry said, like smiling to the memories. “And it’s definitely incredible to mold a thing into whatever you want to, only with your hands. No magic.” 

“So cool being able to do muggle and magic stuff.” Arya said to him. “No wonder why your body looks like a bull.” Arya froze. “I mean, in a good way.” Gendry raised his eyebrows at that. _Fuck_. “I mean, you’re strong, because of the smithing and the bating and all that. Keep doing that, or not, do whatever you like.” 

Arya could feel her cheeks turning red, because until now, she never thought about Gendry like _that_. Of course, now that he’s in front of her, she could she that he was handsome. With shaggy black hair, icy blue eyes, and, like she just said, strong body. 

Arya felt a chuckle and look up at Gendry, who also had pink cheeks, and was nervously chuckling. 

“Um, thanks?” Gendry said, in a low voice. “I’ll keep doing that by the way, I really like it.” Arya smiled at that. She no longer felt her cheeks burn. 

“You’re welcome.” She teased. “Now, I really have to study about the fucking Lord of the Light and his prophecies that apparently, didn’t turn out to be true.”

_

“So, Marg told me that somebody told her that you were with Gendry Waters yesterday at the library.” Sansa told Arya, with dreamy eyes, when both sisters met in the hallway with direction to the Great Hall.

“Hello Sansa, yes, I slept very well, thanks for asking.” Arya told her, not looking at her sister. Sansa kissed Arya’s head in response.

“Hi there. So. Are you friends with Waters now? I didn’t know that you two knew each other” Sansa asked. 

“I just met him the other day. Remember my punishment?” Sansa nodded. “Well, he has the same one after he punched Bolton’s face.”

“So, you’re like a gang of badass people.” Arya chuckled.

“I don’t think that anyone keep using the word _gang_.”

“Whatever.” Sansa moved his hand into the air, like erasing the imaginary word written next to her. “Is he pleasant? Every time I see him in classes, he has a scowl in his face.”

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Arya shrugged.

“Really?” Arya nodded. “Oh. Okay.” Sansa said, without believing it too much.

“Why do you think he isn’t nice?”

“Because, the only time I see him talking to someone, it’s to Greyworm. Nobody else. The people that _are_ nice always talks to more than just _one_ person.” Sansa responded. “Oh, no. And with some Slytherin girl. Also 7th year.”

Arya looked up to her sister.

“A Slytherin girl? Who?” Arya asked. But she didn’t know the reason of her sudden interest.

“Oh I don’t know her name. Maybe Marg knows.”

“No, don’t worry.” Arya said, maybe too quickly. Because Sansa was looking at her with sparkly eyes.

“Okay, I won’t ask her.” They had arrived to the Great Hall. “See you later little sis!” Sansa said to her, waving her right hand. 

Without thinking, her eyes moved directly to the Hufflepuff table, and when she couldn’t locate a certain pair of blue eyes with black hair, she sat down next to Meera, with a strange feeling in her belly.

_

The morning of the match against Ravenclaw, Arya headed to the Great Hall to wish her teammates good luck, and quickly hug Jon. 

“We got this.” He said to his little cousin, patting her hair. 

“Of course you do! Now go kick some asses.” 

Arya couldn’t believe that she wasn’t allowed to watch her teammates playing. But that Lannister prick was walking free in the hallways of Hogwarts, only with a cast in his left arm. She huffed in anger.

She was walking through the castle, towards the library, when she heard his indistinguishable voice in her back.

“Hey you little bitch”

Well fuck.

“What the fuck do you want Joffrey? Do you want your other arm in a cast as well?”

“Like if you could.” He scowl. “I’m here to tell you, that the bitch of a sister you have, can’t get away from me so easy. And if she even thinks about changing me for that cunt Tyrell, she’s gonna regret it.”

Arya was frozen, Joffrey really was a dangerous man. 

“Why don’t you fuck off to your mommy’s breast, because clearly you can’t do shit without her.” Arya shouted at him.

“How dare you insult my mother, you bitch.” 

Joffrey was walking towards her, with his right hand ready to slap Arya’s face, when a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping Joffrey’s actions.

“I wouldn’t do it if I were you.” Gendry said, in a dangerous low voice. “Or you could end just as your little friend. Your nose is already shit, don’t make it worse.”

“You wouldn’t, you _mudblood_.” Joffrey said, with a little bit of fear hide in his despicable words. 

“You wanna find out?” Gendry grabbed his wrist tighter, and Joffrey let out a low cry.

“Fine.” The blonde prick said. “I’ll go.”

Gendry released his wrist, and pushed Joffrey away from Arya. 

“You’ll regret this mudblood.” Joffrey shout, and the he run through the empty hallway.

Gendry turn around to see Arya, with a concerned frown.

“Are you alright?”

“I could have handled it.” Arya said, looking up at him. 

“He’s bigger than you are. You shouldn’t insult people that are bigger than you.”

“Then I wouldn’t get to insult anyone.” 

Gendry smiled very shortly at that.

“But seriously, are you alright? He didn’t do anything to you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He kept looking concerned. “Really. I’m just worry about my sister. That fucker just threatened her.”

“What? What did he said?” 

“Apparently, Joffrey thinks that Sansa and Margaery are dating now. And he would do fucked up things to her, again, to have her back.” Arya just now realized the danger of his words. “That bastard, I’m gonna do more than just break his stupid arm.” Arya said, with anger in her blood, while walking to the same direction that Joffrey left a few minutes ago.

She felt a big hand in her shoulder, stopping her.

“Arya, no. Please, just wait a moment.”

“You want me to wait? Wait for what? For the law to do nothing? For the bribe of Lannister gold to the authorities? For the bruises in Sansa’s skin?” Arya shouted at Gendry. She knew that he wasn’t the right target for her anger, but he happened to be there, and she was angry. So she shouted. And apparently he let her.

“No.” He simply said. “I just want you to wait for me, because that fucker is gonna pay. As well as Bolton.” 

“Bolton?” Arya said. More calmly this time. “Why him?”

“Because he also threatened my sister for something similar.”

“You have a sister?” Arya asked, surprised with this new information.

“Well, half sister.” Gendry said. “She’s in the same year and house that those two picks. And Ramsay kept bugging her, for years. And she kept saying no. Until she said to him that she really wasn’t interested in him, because she had a girlfriend. And Bolton lose his shit, started to spread false rumours about her in Slytherin, and told her to shut her mouth, because no one was going to believe her. All because he couldn’t handle a rejection.” Gendry said, with his eyes full of anger. “So when I faced him on the field, and listened to him talk lies about my sister with his teammates, I didn’t resisted myself, and I punched him right in the nose.”

“Wow, he _really_ is a scumbag. That creep.” Arya said, with disgust. “But, Gendry. What can we do against them? We could get into real trouble if we really hurt them.”

Gendry was thinking, and started to frown. For a few seconds neither of them said anything.

“We could do small things. Just scare them out. Not _actually_ beating them up.” Gendry said after a while. “Like, for example, on our next Hogsmeade visit, we could go to Zonkos and buy a bunch of pranks. Place them in spots that we know that they will be, and scare the shit out of them.”

“Could be a difficult task. Too many variables.” Arya said. “Maybe, we could get a boggart! And release it in front of those two. The boggart would do all the job.”

“It’s hard to get a boggart, I’ve never even seen one.” Gendry said to her. “Maybe, for now, we could just use some basic hex to mess around with them. Every time they approached to any of our sisters. And later we would figure it out some plan.”

“Yeah, well, maybe it is better to stick his shoes to the ground whenever he is walking than to punch him in the face.” Gendry looked at her with his mouth in a funny way. “Yeah, you’re right, it’s not better.” They both laughed together. “But at least, we’ll be far away from his stupid face.” 

_

“Look! There is a hex that makes you sneeze sardines.” Arya read from a Charms books. 

They had been over an hour looking for new hexes to learn from different books at the library. Gendry looked at her with a disgusted face across the table. 

“Gross. Write it down.” 

So far they had found hexes for tickling, for toenail and tail growing, knee reversal, pus-squirting, horn tongue, instant scalping, pepper breath and sluth-vomiting. All of them seem pretty good to either Ramsay or Joffrey. 

“You know, we need to practice the hexes before. Otherwise they might not work against them.” Arya said after a while of thinking.

“I don’t wanna grow a tail.” Gendry simply said. “Let’s just practice with them. And if it doesn’t work, we try some other time.” 

“And what if they figure it out that we are the ones behind the sluths coming out of their mouths? Do you think that they would do something to us? Or to our sisters?” Arya was concerned about the safety of Sansa, and now, the safety of Gendry’s sister as well.

“Look, I just discovered a charm that I didn’t know it existed. It’s a protection charm, you can’t hex the person protected and if you try, your wand start to thrown fireworks.” Gendry said, reading an old book. “We could protect us and Sansa and Mya, and then we’ll know who tries to hurt any of us, because a fucking firework is gonna explode in their wand, and that doesn’t go unnoticed.” Gendry said with a little smile at the last part.

“Your sister’s name is Mya? That’s nice.” 

Gendry looked at Arya with a strange look in his face.

“Yeah, well, she’s nice too. And strong-willed.”

“She does blacksmithing as well?” Arya asked, curious.

“No, uh, we don’t live together.”

“Oh.” Arya just said. She didn’t want to push him to tell her why. It was his choice. But Gendry was looking at the ground, and suddenly started to speak. 

“Only two years ago we found out that we were related. And apparently we have more brothers and sisters across the world.” Arya frowned at that. “Shitty dad, ah? Leaving baby after baby on their own.”

Arya could see the anger in Gendry’s eyes, even if he tried to say those words like if it didn’t affected him. So Arya, without thinking, extended her arm across the table and took Gendry’s hand in her own.

“Yeah, pretty shitty. You’re both better without him.” Arya squeezed his hand, comforting him. He squeezed back.

“Yeah, we know. But still.” Gendry said, in a low voice. 

He was looking at Arya with his piercing blue eyes, and for a few seconds neither of them said anything. They just kept staring at each other, with their hands united on top of the library table. When suddenly, they heard a loud cheer from the Quidditch field, and both of them turned their heads to the window.

“Who do you think won?”. Gendry asked.

“Us, obviously.” Arya simply said. They both smiled. “C’mon”. Arya squeezed his hand one more time and released him. “Let’s go. I want to congratulate my friends.” 

_

“So, we start tomorrow? Or we wait until they approach to Sansa or Mya?” Arya asked Gendry, when they were both walking towards the Great Hall from the Library.

Gendry was thinking, Arya noticed. Because he had started to frown. And she also noticed that she really liked his concentrate face. But she didn’t say anything. And wasn’t going to said that out loud.

“Maybe, we could keep an eye on both of them this week. See if they are planning something against our sisters. And if we see something suspicious, we start to hex them.”

Arya chuckled. She imagined Gendry trying to go undercover, hiding behind bushes and trees, following those two pricks. He didn’t exactly hide very well in her imagination, considering his body. Then, she pictured herself right next to Gendry. And suddenly a thought came to her mind.

“When you say _we_ , do you mean, us, like together?”

“Well, you can keep an eye on Bolton, and I can keep an eye on Joffrey. But they hang out together almost every day. So…” Gendry left his sentence in the air.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” 

Until two weeks ago, Arya had never talked to Gendry Waters. Not even once. And suddenly, now they were plotting a plan to protect their sisters. One plan that included spending several hours next to Gendry. And that thought made her feel something in her belly. Something that she had never experience before, and she didn’t know what it was. It was a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one.

“So.” Gendry said, cutting her thoughts. “Tomorrow after breakfast we can continue talking about this. Now, go celebrate with your friends.” They had arrived to the Great Hall, and he was pointing the Gryffindor table with his head.

“Yeah, you’re right. See you tomorrow then. Put on your invisible clothes” Arya whispered to him the last part, with a smile. Which he returned, and wow. If she liked his concentrate face, then she _really_ really liked his smiley face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendrya said gay rights!


	3. Chapter 3

Arya was having breakfast with Meera and Jon, who was in a really good mood, because the Gryffindor’s quidditch team had won against Ravenclaw for 220 points. Yesterday, in the common room, Jon had tell his cousin all about the match. And the marvelous move that Alys Karstark made to catch the snitch. Arya was happy for all the team. Really. But she was also sad, because she couldn’t be part of the actions or even saw them do it. Arya though that Gendry felt the same way right now.  Maybe they would feel better if those pricks who hurted their sisters tasted a little bit of magic revenge. 

Thinking that, Arya lifted her eyes to search a pair of blue eyes and black hair on Hufflepuff’s table, but ended up finding them on the snake’s table. The blue eyes were almost identical, but the hair was longer, until her chin, and with side bangs. _That’s Mya_ , Arya thought. The Stark girl scanned the Slytherin’s table, searching for the presence of Ramsay and Joffrey, but she didn’t find any of them.

Arya also look at her sister, who was right next to Margaery, both of them were smiling and sharing a blueberry scone. Arya smiled to herself at the scene. It was a long time since Sansa had been happy and safe. And now she was. And Arya was going to do anything that she could do to keep it that way. 

So, she finished her breakfast, and headed to the door of the Great Hall, because Gendry wasn’t there either, and she had to keep an eye on Ramsay Bolton, wherever he was. Walking through an empty hallway, Arya heard a noise coming from her right, and started to walk towards the sound. When she was closer and could heard the voices clearly, a sudden hand dragged her to the floor, behind a wall, and another hand covered her mouth. It was Gendry, who had his blue eyes wide open. After a few seconds he released Arya, and put his index finger in his mouth.

“I wasn’t going to scream.” Arya whispered to him.

“Precaution.” Gendry responded, looking at the hallway.

“Joffrey and Ramsay are there?”

“Yes, so far they are just playing around with some rats or something. I don’t know what they are doing to them tho, but I heard a few squeals.” Arya frowned.

“Creeps.”

While they waited, with a few laughs and squeals coming from the end of the hallway, Arya started to observe Gendry more closely now, without him noticing. She saw his eyelashes, that were also very black and then she followed the line of his nose, ending on his lips, and her eyes stayed there a little bit longer. Suddenly, Gendry turned his head to face her, and Arya quickly met his eyes. She raised one eyebrow, like asking what’s going on. 

“I don’t think that they are going to do something different right now. We could go.” Gendry whispered to her.

Arya just nodded and quietly stood up, she waited for Gendry to do the same and together they headed to outside the castle. When they were far away from any student, they started to talk. 

“Were they torturing the rats?” Arya asked Gendry, frowning a little, because of the question and because of the sun. 

“Apparently. I followed them before breakfast, because I saw Ramsay holding a box to an empty hallway, while everyone was heading to the Great Hall.” 

“They both seem pretty happy hurting the rat. But we can’t start hex them for that. Right?”

“I mean, they deserved it, but no, I think we have to wait until they actually want to hurt us or our sisters.” Gendry said, frowning as well because of the sun.

“So, we have to follow them around then.”

“Yes. If we move there-” Gendry pointed to a tree on their left. “We could watch them through the window of the hallway, and know where they go next.”

Arya nodded and they walked towards a big tree, positioning in an angle that allowed them to see the window, but from the window they couldn’t see them.

Now sitting, Arya noticed that many students that passed walking, stared at them a little longer than usual, and Gendry shifted uncomfortable on her side.

“Are you famous or something now?” Arya asked him, with a side smirk in her face. 

“No.” Gendry said, almost too quickly. “I don’t know why they keep staring at me.” Apparently, Gendry was almost angry to the unexpected attention that he now received.

“Because they consider the punch you gave Ramsay kind of hot.” Arya simply said, repeating Margaery’s words. But when Gendry suddenly looked at her with his lips parted, Arya noticed her words. “I mean, that’s what they told me. I’m just saying what I heard. Not that I had seen the punch or anything.” 

Arya heard a quiet “Oh.” coming from Gendry’s mouth, and Arya wanted to change the subject rapidly, before she started to imagine the scene where Gendry was punching with his bare fist Ramsay’s nose. Because Margaery was right, it _is_ kind of hot.

“So.” Arya cutted her own thoughts. “Today I saw your sister Mya at the Great Hall. Or at least, I think it was her.” Gendry looked up to see Arya’s eyes. “Does she have your same eyes and hair color?”

“Yes, we really do look alike. I don’t know how we didn’t notice before that we were related.”

“Probably because you barely talk to other people.” Arya said, mocking him. But she regretted right away, because Gendry now seem almost sad. “I’m joking.” Arya quickly add.

“No, you’re right.” Gendry said, scratching his neck. “It’s hard for me to start a conversation with other people. And even harder to be friends with someone.”

“Why is that?” Arya asked, softly.

“I, I don’t know really.” Gendry was now scratching his right arm. “I find hard to trust people.”

“Because of your biological dad?”

“I think part of the reason is that. But not entirely.” Arya didn’t know why they were talking about this kind of personal stuff, but apparently Gendry trusted her enough to tell her, and Arya wanted to know him better. So she listened him. “When I was little, in muggle school I started to make things happen when I was angry or scared. I didn’t know what it was. I thought that I was a monster, and the other kids thought that too. And when they kicked me out of school at only five years old, because I scared the other kids, my mom freaked out. Apparently, my dad never told her that he was a wizard.” Gendry looked at Arya for the first time in a long time. “She was already sick, and after that, she got worse. Until she passed away.”

Arya took his right hand on her own, stroking her thumb softly on his skin. She noticed that he had healed scratches and calloused hands. 

“That’s when you meet your blacksmith dad?” Gendry huffled very softly at the nickname used by Arya.

“Yes, Tobho. He’s muggle too. But when the Hogwarts letter came to our house, he suddenly understood everything. Every strange thing that happened around me when I got angry or when I shouted.” Arya continued to stroke his hand. “The forge really helped to control my anger issues.” Gendry said, almost ashamed. 

“The beater position I think that did that too, no?” Arya said, raising a eyebrow. 

“Yes, very much.” Gendry responded, with a very little smile in his face. “Thank you for listening.” He said after awhile of comfortable silence.

“Of course. Anyone who punches Ramsay Bolton on the face earn my respect.” That made Gendry laugh. “Speaking of the prick, they still hadn’t move” Arya said, looking to the window, and still holding Gendry’s hand, because neither of them had removed their hand, and Arya really liked the sensation, so she wasn’t going to do it first. 

“What a boring and creepy life they have.”

Arya noticed a figure with black hair coming out of the castle, and taking a seat in front of the lake. 

“Mya is over there.” Arya said to Gendry, while she released the grip on his hand and pointed with her index finger to the black haired girl, who was now reading a book.

Gendry turned his head following Arya’s finger and for a few seconds they both stared at his sister. Arya could tell, just for the look on Gendry’s eyes, that he really cared about Mya, even if they have just met a few years ago. Maybe it was because their shitty dad didn’t care for them when they were kids, and now they needed to take care of each other, for all the years loose. 

Suddenly, Arya felt that Gendry moved his head very abruptly next to her.

“Shit, it’s Ramsay.” Arya noticed that he was alone, with a box in his hand, and walking towards Mya. “That’s the same box of the morning.” Gendry said to her. And they both stood up from the floor and started to walk in their direction.

Arya realized what Ramsay was trying to do right away. But she didn’t knew if the content of his box was alive or dead, and didn’t wait to find out. 

“ _Unguis incrementum_ ” Arya said, pointing her wand against Ramsay. 

Arya was surprised by two strong hands on her arms, that took her against a near tree. And Gendry’s body was right in front of her, facing her. But he was focused in looking at Ramsay direction, so he didn’t notice that Arya’s cheeks were growing pink by the proximity of their bodies. And because Gendry was frowning and clenching his jaw and he looked very handsome. 

“Okay, Ramsay didn’t noticed who hex him, and now he’s walking towards the castle, in a really funny way.” Gendry said, turning his face to Arya, and smiling a little bit. “Had you used that hex before? It was very well performed.”

Arya peeked from the tree and saw Ramsay trying to walk, with his toenails growing very quickly and she couldn't resist a laugh.

“Actually no, it was the first time.”

“Nice!” Gendry was looking down at her with a side smile in his face. 

Arya was about a foot smaller than him, and being against a tree in her back and a boy so tall in front of her, Arya must have felt uncomfortable. But the boy was Gendry, and those piercing blue eyes that were looking at her in a sweet way, only made Arya feel safe. And it’s was strange, because they barely knew each other for two weeks, but they had already shared a lot of conversations and important moments, and Arya was starting to realize that she really enjoyed the presence of Gendry.

“Hey kid.” A sudden voice came from behind the tree, and Gendry quickly took a step away from Arya, and started to shift his weight awkwardly on his feet.

“I’m not a kid. We are the _same_ age.” Gendry said in a low voice looking at Mya, who was now in the middle of his brother and Arya.

“I’m three months older, so you’re my _little_ brother.” Mya said with a smirk in her face. “So, which one of you hex Bolton disgusting toenails?” The black haired girl asked, shifting her eyes between Arya and Gendry.

“Nobody did.”

“What?”

Gendry and Arya both responded at the same time, with the most innocent face that she could handle. Mya chuckled hard, and crossed her arms on her chest. 

“Yeah right. I’m Mya by the way. His big sister.” She said, smiling at Arya and pointing Gendry with her head. He huffed in response.

“Arya.” She waved at Mya with her left hand. The Slytherin girl narrowed her eyes for a bit. 

“Nice hex.” Mya said to Arya, and she and Gendry opened their mouths to protest. ”Just-” She cut them from talking. “Be careful okay? Both of you.”

Arya didn’t knew exactly the reason, but Mya seem like a very mature and strong girl. So she just nodded, agreeing in stay safe and sound while they hex around a few pricks that deserved it, and saw Gendry doing the same thing on her side. His sister smiled in response.

“Good. Now I’ll go and finish my book. I was just one chapter left when the toenails of Ramsay started to grew out like hell, and I couldn’t denied myself watch that." Mya smiled shortly. "So, bye kiddo.” Mya said while she tousled his hair. “Bye Arya.” They both smiled and waved at each other.

“She’s nice.” Arya said to Gendry, while he tried to comb his hair again.

“Messing with my hair it’s _not_ nice.” 

“It looks good tho.” Arya said, trying to sound very casual, because Gendry really looked _very_ good with messy hair. Gendry stopped right away. 

“Oh.” He simply said. And Arya was avoiding his eyes, and doing that, she saw Ramsay at a far window on the castle. That hallway lead to the nursery, so maybe he was there for Maester Aemon to help him with his little problem. They could go to the nursery window and peek, but they wouldn't listen to what Ramsay would say. So Arya remembered that Rickon owns some extendable ears, and without thinking, she grabbed Gendry’s wrist and started to run towards the castle.

“Arya, what’s going on?” 

“We have to go to my common room to search something. I’ll explain to you later, we have to hurry.” Arya said, while she released the grip on Gendry’s wrist. He kept running next to her, and Arya heard a little “Okay” coming from his mouth. 

“ _Banana Fritters_.” Arya said to the portrait of the Fat Lady, that opened right away. “Uh, you can come in if you like?”

“No, I’ll wait here.” Gendry said, almost nervous.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Arya run towards the boy’s rooms and entered in the first years door. She quickly discovered Rickon’s bed, filled with toys of werewolves and pranks from Zonkos. The extendable ears were under his night table, next to a loonar loop luminators and a electric shock shake. Arya grabbed the ears and headed to the portrait, exiting the common room. 

“C’mon.” Arya showed the ears to Gendry. “Ramsay is at the nursery, we can listen to him from outside the window with these.”

“Excellent.” Gendry said, and both of them were running again to outside the castle, searching for the window's nursery.

When they found it, Arya placed one end of the string inside the room, and the other end in between the two of them, who were sitting on the floor, with their backs on the wall. The first thing they heard, is a long groan, followed with Maester Aemon’s words.

“Mister Bolton, stop complaining. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“That’s easy for you to say, old man. You don’t have your toenails the size of a broom.”

Arya chuckled at that, and Gendy looked at her with big eyes and his index finger on his mouth. She nodded, but continued to smile.

“Ah, these kids nowadays. It isn’t so different that in my student years. Playing around, practicing some charms with each other.”

They heard another groan from Ramsay.

“Just make it stop old man. Quickly. I don’t care about your stupids memories.”

Arya and Gendry heard a weird spell that they never had heard before, and Ramsay whine for the last time. 

“Finally.” Ramsay huffed. “Don’t say this to anybody okay? That some stupid kids made me grow my toenails. Understood?”

“I don’t care about the trifles of some ordinary student.”

Arya raised her eyebrows. She was shocked at the passive aggressive answer of Maester Aemon, and apparently Ramsay too, because he didn’t respond, and they heard a door slam.

Arya collected the other end of the extensible ear, and with Gendry they headed near the lake.

“So, Ramsay doesn’t want to the people know about him being hexed.”

“Perhaps he feels superior, and being ridiculed in front of people doesn’t exactly help him to _appear_ superior.” Arya smirked while saying that. “Too bad for him, but we are ready to crush his little bubble of insignificance.”

Gendry smirked too in response at her words. He really was in a ride or die attitude towards their current plan. And she enjoyed that. And also his presence. And his piercing eyes. And his now messy black hair. And-

“So.” Gendry cut off her thoughts. Gods, how long she stared at him. “I think it’s lunch time already.”

Arya looked around, and the few students that were outside the castle, were now heading towards the inside. 

“Oh, right. Let’s get in then.” Gendry smiled and they both walked side by side, brushing his hand a little bit when Arya moved her left arm. She felt something new inside her, like tickles or shivers or something similar. 

It was a warm feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya was having lunch on the Gryffindor’s table, right next to her cousin Jon, when she noticed that Ramsay Bolton was arriving at the Great Hall. He tried to walk normally, but Arya could tell that he was having trouble supporting his feet. _Maybe the sore stays a day or so_ , she thought. Ramsay made a funny movement while trying to sat down, and Arya’s eyes moved directly towards a pair of blue eyes that now she enjoyed a little bit to much, only to discover that those eyes were already looking at her, with a smirk in his face. Gendry too had seen the attempt of Ramsay, and was laughing very subtly in his table. Arya chuckled softly, and was enjoying the connection she now shared with Gendry, even with small things.

“What’s funny?” Jon asked Arya, with a confused look on his face.

“Nothing. I just remembered something.” Arya said, shaking her head lightly.

“Ah.” Jon put some potatoes on his plate. “Are we still going to play some Quidditch after lunch?”

Arya had forgot that entirely, worried about the plan against the Slytherin’s pricks. But she really want to fly around on her broom and share some time with her favorite cousin. Maybe they could ask Sansa to come too, just to keep an eye on her and be sure that either Joffrey or Bolton tried anything against her. Gendry could do the same with Mya this sunday afternoon.

“Oh! Right. Just, let me tell a friend. We were going to do a job.”

“A job? Like, homework you mean?” Jon asked Arya, frowning a little.

“Yeah, homework.” Arya said, very casual. “We could tell Sansa. The other day she told me that she wanted to practice her flying.”

“Really? I thought she didn’t liked it.” Arya nodded. “Okay then, after lunch I’ll tell her.”

“Great.” Arya finished the food on her plate and looked again towards the Hufflepuff table. When she found Gendry’s eyes, she raised one eyebrow and pointed the door subtly with her head. Gendry apparently understood her message, because he nodded and stood up from the table, walking through the door of the Great Hall. “So, see you at the field in a bit. I have to tell my friend.” Arya said to Jon while she stood up as well. She wasn’t sure if Gendry was her _friend_ , but how else would she named the relationship that they now have? 

Arya found Gendry leaned on a pillar, with his face clenched. But when his blue eyes landed on hers, his face shifted right away, to a more relaxed and almost sweet look. 

“Something happened?” Gendry asked when Arya arrived next to him.

“Yeah, I kind of forgot that today I had planned playing Quidditch with Jon. But we’ll tell Sansa as well, to keep an eye on her.” Arya added quickly, after seeing Gendry’s strange look. “You could spend the afternoon with Mya, making sure that no one try to hurt her again.”

“Oh, all right.” Gendry was scratching his neck, and Arya noticed that he only did that when he was uncomfortable about something. Maybe he was worried that Ramsay might try something against his sister.

“I don’t think that Bolton is in shape to do anything.” Arya reassured. “Did you saw him trying to sat down? It was hilarious.” Arya smiled at the sudden chuckle made by Gendry.

“Yeah, he looked like a troll with those weird movements. But even a troll it’s more graceful than _that_.” Arya burst into laughs and Gendry joined her. She liked that sound. When they stopped, Arya noticed that Gendry was looking down at her with soft eyes and with a sweet little smile, and she felt the strange new feeling again. But now she felt it specifically in her lower belly, and it was stronger than before. 

“Uh, I have to go. To the field. To play. With Jon.” Arya felt kind of nervous. Apparently being so close to Gendry and seeing him with a lovely look on his face make her speak weirdly and feel new things. Gendry smirked at her words.

“Of course. Maybe you could hit a few bludgers, try that out, not aiming to _someone_ this time.” Gendry lifted one of his eyebrows and looked at Arya with playful eyes.

“Yeah, I think that we’ll play only with a quaffle. Sansa’s not a fan of a ball that tries to knock you out your broom. But maybe _we_ could try that.” Gendry opened his eyes a little bit. “Sometime. If you want.” Arya added, hoping that he agreed.

“Yes! It would be fun. You could teach me your little trick you do sometimes when you hold your broom with only one hand and you flip around with your foot.”

“Have you noticed that?” Arya was very surprised, because that trick was almost invisible at the speed that she performed it. Gendry shifted his weight in his feet.

“Uh, yeah? At first I couldn’t see it clearly, but after a while I noticed the trick.” 

“After a while?” Arya lifted one of her eyebrow, because if he figured it out her movements, then he must have _really_ paid attention to her while playing Quidditch. Gendry started to scratch his neck and was looking to the floor when he cleared his throat.

“Um, yes.” He said very softly, still avoiding her eyes. “I think Jon is waiting for you.” 

“Oh, right.” Arya felt something flip inside her belly, because she could see a hint of blushed cheeks on Gendry, and maybe, just maybe, that broad and cute boy could be interest in her too. That thought made her smile. “I’ll go then. See you later Gendry.” He lifted his head and Arya heard a soft “Bye.” 

She continued to smile to herself until she arrived to the Quidditch field, when she saw Jon, Sansa and Margaery next to their brooms and a lonely quaffle.

_

Monday after lunch, when Arya was walking towards the Astronomy Tower, she noticed Gendry facing the wall and searching something in his backpack, placed between his broad body and the window. Arya smirked and decided to approach him very silently, to scare him out a little bit. “Hey there.”

“Seven hells!” Gendry turned around very abruptly and almost threw his backpack on the floor. “How did I not hear you walk?” Arya noticed his blue eyes opened in surprise, and she also noticed that his hair was messier than usual. Maybe Mya tousled his hair again this morning. He looked cute.

“I used my water dance type of walk.”

“Your what?” Gendy said, with a confused look.

“I practice Water Dance.” His face was the same. “It's a type of swordfighting styl-”

“You know how to use a sword?” Gendry kind of screamed at her. Arya nodded lightly. “Why didn’t you tell me other day?”

“Because it’s a very ancient style of magical fight, and the swords we use are different at the ones that I think that you do. They are lighter. And only a few wizards know how to forge them.” Gendry was looking at her with his lips a little parted. “And it’s not like I _stab_ people with its pointy head. I just, like, dance with it.” Arya remembered that in Sansa’s book of Muggle Studies there was a similar sport. “It’s kind of like _femcing_.” Gendry chuckled softly.

“Fencing?” 

“Yeah, that.” 

“Wow. Impressive.” Gendry was nodding and staring at her, with a little smile on his face.

“Hey.” Arya changed the subject, so that her belly wouldn’t start to flip around, again. “I was thinking that maybe today we could practice the protection charm, between us. It’s a really advanced conjure, and it could take a while to be able to perform it perfectly.” 

“Yeah, we need to master that charm, just in case we or our sisters need it. We could go and practice after classes, but where?”

“Maybe some old classroom?”

“Yeah, there are plenty of empty rooms. We’ll find one.” Gendry cheeked the time. “Shit, I have to go. Arithmancy.” He said, pointing the books on his backpack.

“Right. See you later then!” Arya waved at the broad black haired boy, smiling.

_ 

“According to the book, to perform this charm, you have to really concentrate on protect the other person, otherwise it won’t work.” Arya and Gendry were in a room on a high floor, that clearly nobody occupied it for years, because of the dust and the spider webs on the corner of the walls. Some windows were broken and when they arrived they kicked out a crow that was standing on the edge of one window.

“Okay, you could think of Sansa, to make it easier.” Arya nodded at Gendry’s words, and closed her eyes, thinking on how much Joffrey had hurt her sister, physically and psychologically, and concentrating on how bad she wouldn’t allow him or anyone to even think of harm Sansa.

Arya opened her eyes and pointed Gendry with her wand. _“Protego hexia.”_ An almost invisible light came out of her wand and vanished right before it touched his chest. “Did it work?”

“I don’t think so.” Gendry was checking his own arms. “The book said that the person protected develop some sort of magical armour. I don’t feel or see the armour on me.” He had his arms opened in front of him, like showing Arya his lack of protection.

“Oh. You try this time.” Arya saw Gendry nodding and closing his eyes as well. She noticed the movement of his chest, breathing very slowly for a few seconds.

_“Protego hexia.”_ The same light came out of his wand, but this time, Arya felt how a warm point touched his chest and quickly spreaded for all of her body. She raised her left arm and noticed that it was covered with an almost invisible aura. She smiled and looked at Gendry excited. 

“It worked!! Gendry, look!!” Arya walked towards Gendry, who was near a broken window, showing him her left arm with eager. Gendry took her arm on his hands, and in comparison, her forearm was extremely small. 

“Wow! It really looks like an armour.” Gendry was smiling down at her, and started to brushed his right thumb on her skin, touching the magical aura.

“Did you think of Mya?” Arya’s body felt warm, because of the protection charm. But she felt bonfires on the spots that Gendry’s hands were touching her arm.

“Um, kind of.” His hands continued to held Arya’s left arm between their bodies. Arya frowned at his answer, expecting him to continue talking. “I started to think of my sister, and I concentrate on her safety. But then. Well. Then I thought about you.” Gendry said the last words very softly, and Arya almost didn’t heard them. Did she heard right? Gendry thought of her? On her safety? And that’s why the protection charm worked? She was staring at him with her mouth parted, and no words came out of her for a while. She didn’t know what to say.

“Me? Why?” That’s all that Arya could say. Gendry was looking down at her with sweet eyes and his hands were still touching her arm, so Arya’s belly was flipping wildly. His mouth was opening, and- “CROW!” The fucking crow had returned to the broken window, and scared the shit out of them, breaking their touch and walking in opposite directions.

“Fuck.” Gendry was trying to kick the animal out again, but the crow was very decided to stay, and was trying to hurt Gendry’s hand with its beak. “Shit, let’s get out.” Arya nodded and soon they were walking in an empty hallway. 

“Pretty cool that you were able to perform the protection charm on your first try.” Arya wanted to continue their conversation just were they had left it. But Gendry just nodded on her side. Apparently he doesn’t want to keep talking about that. “It’s almost dinner time, are you going to the Great Hall?” If he doesn’t want to talk, maybe they could just keep walking a little bit more.

“No, I have to go to my common room first.” Gendry wasn’t even looking at her.

“Oh, okay. See you later then.”

“See ya.” Arya saw him walking away. With confusing feelings and confusing thoughts. But she preferred to keep them to herself.

_

Arya was walking to the Great Hall, when she saw Sansa running to her, with a paper on her right hand and a smile on her face.

“Arya! Where were you? I have been looking for you!”

“I was just, studying charms.” Well, that wasn’t a _total_ lie. “What’s that?” Arya pointed the paper on her sister’s hand. Sansa was still smiling. “Sansa, what is it?” 

“It’s information about the impeachment against Joffrey.” 

“What does it say?” Arya really wanted to know why her sister was happy with this new information. Because so far, the only thing that the authorities had tell Sansa, was that they couldn’t do anything without proper evidences. So Arya wasn’t really a fan about their letters.

“It says that more women have had the courage to impeach him too.” 

“But, maybe Cersei would bribe them again. You know how she is.” 

“No, this time she can’t.” Arya frowned at her sister’s words.

“What? Why?” 

“Because a security guard of the Baratheon Manor delivered proofs of the acts of violence of Joffrey.”

“What kind of proofs?” 

“I don’t know, they couldn't tell me. But with that, now there’s no way that Cersei can buy them.” Sansa said to Arya, with relief in her words. Arya smiled, for the first time, because she noticed that her sister was starting to heal. 

“It’s amazing Sansa.” Arya reached her sister, and hugged her tight. 

“I want to tell Margaery as well.” Arya took a step back.

“You haven’t tell her yet?”

“I wanted to tell _you_ first.” Who would it though. A few year ago they barely could stand each other, and now, Sansa searched Arya first than anyone. 

“Okay, then. Go find her.” Sansa smiled and walk away from her.

This is fucking great. Joffrey Baratheon, the apparently untouchable Cersei’s favorite son, is finally going to pay for what he did. Maybe he was notified too, and maybe he would want to get revenge of Sansa now that he can, at Hogwarts. So Arya has to be more careful. And Gendry can help. Gendry! She has to say this to him. 

She searched him on the Great Hall, but he wasn’t there. So she ran towards the Hufflepuff common room, and she saw Gendry right next to the door, but she also saw someone else. A girl, with long curvy blonde hair, in a Ravenclaw uniform. Arya stood where she was, hiding behind a wall. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t want to interrupt them. In that distance, she couldn’t hear what they were saying. And suddenly, Arya saw how the girl raised both arms, and hugged Gendry, and he kind of returned it. It was an awkward motion, but it was definitely a hug. 

Who was her? Maybe, it was his girlfriend? She had never asked Gendry if he had a girlfriend, and he hadn’t tell her either. Even Sansa told Arya that he only speaks with Greyworm and Mya. But, he’s shy. Maybe he doesn’t like being in public with her. 

So, that means that he just see her as a friend, and nothing else? _Of course Arya, don’t be stupid._ Obviously a cute boy like him is interested in pretty girls with nice hair and not in girls with horse face like her. With this in mind, Arya shifted her feet, and walked towards the Great Hall. 

She noticed that she still had the magical armour on. But even that couldn’t protect her from the cold feeling on her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

The Stark sisters were laying near the lake, on their backs. It was a lovely sunny day and Arya didn’t wanted to be inside the castle, keeping an eye on Joffrey and Ramsay. She prefered spent time with Sansa and protect her, rather than watching the Slytherin pricks, with Gendry. Because now, everytime she thought about him, a strange feeling appeared on her chest, not the same one that she had felt before, when he smiled at her. So she decided that it was better not to meet him, at least for a while, until she no longer felt that unpleasant coldness inside. _It’s better that way_ , she thought, almost trying to convince herself.

“Hey, are you okay?” Arya turned her head to her sister, who had a preoccupied look on her face. 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Arya tried to smile, but Sansa wasn’t very convinced. 

“You can tell me anything, you know that right?” Arya didn’t wanted to worry her sister about some stupid thing. She could definitely handle this unrequited crush without making a scene about it. There were more important things to manage at the moment.

“Yeah, I know.” Sansa was still looking at her with concerned eyes, so Arya decided that maybe she could tell her at least something true. “I’m just worried about Joffrey. Now that his mother can’t wipe his mess anymore, maybe he’ll try do something.To you.” 

“I don’t think that he’s that stupid. If he does something, in more trouble he’ll get it.” Arya scowled at that.

“I’ve only insulted him, but even I know that he _is_ pretty stupid. And stupid people don’t think on the consequences of their actions. Especially Joffrey.” Sansa didn’t respond right away, she was processing Arya’s words.

“I’ll be careful then. Don’t worry about me.” That’s something Arya cannot do. That’s her priority now. Worry and protect her only sister. Even more after what Joffrey had done to her. 

“You know I’ll always be.” Sansa smiled fondly at her sister, and took her hands in hers, stroking them softly. Arya was thankful for their bond, and was appreciating this moment. That’s why she didn’t realize until it was too late that Joffrey was walking towards them, with his wand on his right hand. He had his eyes injected on anger, and was almost running. When Arya tried to reach her wand, her hand got stuck on her left pocket and on her struggle, he heard Joffrey’s voice conjuring a hex towards Sansa. But suddenly, fireworks started to come out of his wand, hitting his face and making him step back. Arya was still paralyzed and she saw how Joffrey’s face, covered with black dust, started to look pale. His cheeks started to grow, and he covered his mouth with one hand. His eyes were wide open, and he tried to run into the castle, but just when he turned around, he puked slugs. With that, Arya woke up from her frozen state, and chuckled at the situation. Because every five seconds, Joffrey had to stop running and puked some more. Arya was laughing uncontrollably, but Sansa, next to her, was still on shook.

“What, what just happened?” She was checking her arms. “What’s this?” Sansa showed her forearm to her sister. And that’s when Arya checked her theory. And right away she started to search him around them. He had to be nearby. “Arya!” She returned her eyes to her sister.

Arya couldn’t lie to her. Not now, when inexplicably a magical armour appeared on Sansa’s body.

“I believe that Gendry casted a protection charm on you.” Sansa frowned, and then opened her mouth, shocked. And then frowned again.

“Gendry… Waters?” Arya nodded. “Why would he do that?” Arya huffed. She had to tell her everything now. But she didn’t know how to start.

“It’s a long story. But to summarize it, Joffrey and Ramsay are creeps that deserve to be hexed, and we are kind of doin it. Me and Gendry, I mean.” Sansa blinked a few times, and then looked at her arm. “Ah right. We practiced a protection charm too, to protect us. Just in case.” Arya kept quiet for a second, thinking. “Pretty good that yesterday we learned how to cast it. It came in handy. Well, Gendry did it. I couldn’t cast the spell. But I tried only one time. I’m pretty sure I’ll conjure it too.” Arya was kind of talking to herself, because Sansa was with her mouth opened, processing the information.

“But. Where is he? Why was he here? Near us?” Arya didn’t know how to respond that. Because she couldn’t found him a few minutes ago. And she also didn’t know how he was so close to them that he was able to protect them, and cast a spell on Joffrey.  _Gendry protected them_. And that thought made Arya feel warm again. But then, the image of him hugging that Ravenclaw girl took away the feeling, replacing it with cold. “Arya? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes I am. I was just thinking the answers of your questions. And I don’t know where he is now, I don’t see him nearby.” Arya scanned their surroundings again. “Maybe he was just passing, and noticed Joffrey, casted some spells and then he left.” The last words came out of her mouth with a hint of sadness, and hoped that Sansa didn’t notice it. But unfortunately, she did.

“Do you want to search him?”

“No.” Arya said, a little bit quickly. “I can talk to him later. Now, I want to be a little longer with you.” Sansa smiled at that.

“Can you thank him for me? I really like this protection. It’s warm, but not too much. It’s perfect!” Sansa said while playing with both of her arms, and laying back on the ground.

“Yeah, I can do that. And from now on, everyday I’ll protect you with that charm, just in case.”

“You could ask Gendry to help you to conjure that charm. He knows what he’s doing.” Sansa said to Arya, with a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised, showing her sister her protected arm. Arya huffed slightly, because even without saying her anything, Sansa already knew things. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Arya tousled Sansa’s hair a bit, smiling at her sister. 

_

Walking towards her common room, Arya found Gendry leaned on a pillar. Her belly moved, but she also felt the coldness, remembering his hug with the Ravenclaw girl. It was weird and uncomfortable. When Gendry saw her, he walked to be in front of Arya, and smiled fondly at her. Her belly flipped at his look.

“Hi. Are you alright?” She just nodded, trying to cool down her feelings. “Apparently Joffrey’s lunch was decomposed.” Arya chuckled at that.

“You were following him today? That’s why you notice him near Sansa?” 

“Um, no.” Gendry started to scratch his neck. “I was looking for you actually.”

“To keep an eye on those two?”

“No. Yes. I mean, not entirely. I like spending time with you.” _Arya don’t. Don’t get excited. He mean as friends_ , she thought. 

“Ah.” Arya wanted to change the subject. “Thank you. For protecting Sansa.”

“You’re welcome. I notice that you were struggling with your wand, so I helped a little bit.” Gendry smiled. “Is she alright?”

“Yes, she’s with Margaery now. She told me to thank you.” Gendry raised his eyebrows.

“Did, did you told her that I was the one who hex Joffrey?”

“Well, how else would I had explain to Sansa that a magical armour appeared on her and that the Baratheon prick was puking slugs from his mouth?”

“I- I don’t know.” 

“It was an amazing view from my seat.” Gendry looked up to Arya’s eyes. “Joffrey’s face being the target of the fireworks and then being the way of exit of those disgusting little slugs, it was hilarious.” Gendry chuckled at her words.

“Yeah, well, anytime. It’s my pleasure.” Gendry smirked down at her, with his blue eyes in a playful look. _Oh, no._ The feeling again. Arya decided that she needed to step away from him, to control her emotions and being able to stop this warmth inside her, that it was spreading to all her body now. 

“Um, bye then.” Arya shifted her feet and walked away from Gendry very quickly, and didn’t stop until she was inside her common room. But the feeling was still there, warm and nice, right next to her heart. 

_ 

“Did you practice with Gendry Waters then?” Sansa was raising one of her eyebrows in a cheeky way, right after Arya casted the protection charm on her. 

“No. I practiced with Meera.” Sansa lowered her eyebrow, almost disappointed of the answer. But then she remembered something.

“Today there’s a Quidditch match, you have to go to the library then? With Waters?” The smirk on Sansa’s face made Arya roll her eyes.

“Yes. With Waters.” Her sister was still looking at her in a funny way. “We’re just friends. Really.”

“Okay. See you later then. Have fun on the library.” Sansa turned around before Arya could say something to her. And huffed at her situation.

Arya tried to walk very slow, delaying her arrival as long as possible, but after a few minutes she faced the library entry. Arya walked inside, and she headed towards the pile of books that were on top of a table. When she was taking some books for her to place them on their right spot, she heard footsteps on his left side and saw Gendry approaching her.

“Hello there. Something happened this morning?”

“I just, protected Sansa with the protection charm. I’ll do it everyday from now on. Just in case.”

“You can cast the charm now?” Great!” Gendry frowned just a little bit. “You didn’t want to practice it with me? I could have help you.” He said those words so softly, like if he was hurted. And Arya didn’t knew how to respond him. She didn’t wanted to feel _things_ again.

“I just, I didn’t wanted to bother you.” Arya was looking at everything but his eyes.

“You don’t bother me.” He said really quick. “I enjoy being with you.” Arya met his eyes at those words, and noticed that Gendry was kind of nervous. “Actually, I _really_ like it.” He took a step closer to Arya, making her belly flip wildly than ever before. “Being with you, I mean.” Arya noticed how Gendry’s cheeks were starting to blush and the warm feeling was growing and growing on Arya’s chest. But she didn’t said anything for a while. She just stood there, looking at Gendry. For like, a _lot_ of time. So he started to scratch his neck awkwardly and mumbled something, walking away from her. And Arya felt the warmth disappear. She didn’t wanted that. 

“You have a girlfriend.” Arya regretted that that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She could had say _I really like being with you too_. But no, she blurts out that phrase. And Gendry looked down at her again, with confusion all over his face.

“What? Who told you that?” Arya lowered her eyes and bite her bottom lip, like she always do when she is ashamed.

“I kind of saw you two? The other day, outside your common room.” Arya spoke with a low voice, and still avoiding his eyes. Gendry chuckled at her words and she raised her face.

“Well, that was my half sister.” Arya frowned at his words.

“I thought that only Mya was attending Hogwarts.”

“Yeah well. Myrcella is one of my father _legitimate_ children. So I’ve never talked to her, until the other day. And let me tell you, she is _nothing_ like her brother Joffrey.” Arya opened her mouth in surprise, when she heard Joffrey’s name. Did she heard right? He said Joffrey? He just said that Joffrey’s sister was _his_ half sister. So that means-

“Your biological father is Robert Baratheon?” Arya kind of screamed at Gendry and he nodded lightly. She was shocked with this new information and wanted to know more. “How is that possible?”

“Well seventeen years ago my mom and Robert-”

“No.” Arya cut him. “I mean. How Robert’s sons can be _so_ different? Joffrey is a definitely a scumbag while you-” Gendry raised his eyebrows at the unfinished sentence of Arya. And he started to walk towards her again, very slowly.

“I am what?” Gendry asked her in a low voice, approaching her. Arya felt her heart pounding, strongly than ever. And her body was full covered in warmth, but specially her lower belly. She wanted to play it cool though. 

“Well you are _not_.” Gendry huffed at that, entertained. Arya stepped back, and found herself with a large book shelf on her back, and with the boy she liked on front of her. Gendry wasn’t so close to her like she would want it, but for now she wouldn’t do anything about it. She needed to control her emotions first. Gendry smirked down at her, like remembering something. 

“Were you jealous?” Arya bite again her bottom lip, ashamed of it. Because yes, she had been jealous of Myrcella. Even not knowing if they really were a couple. But Arya wasn’t able to respond him, because Gendry’s eyes were now focused on her lips, and they weren’t icy blue anymore, they were darker. And that only made Arya bite her lip harder.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” Gendry opened his eyes in surprise, like almost afraid of _actually_ doing it. And Arya fancied him even more because of that. So Arya smiled almost to herself, for what she was going to do. She stood on her tiptoes and finally searched his mouth with hers, and Gendry froze at the beginning. Until he reacted, and with his right hand cupped Arya’s face, approaching their bodies. Arya felt like she was going to explode of happiness, with their lips moving in harmony. She wanted to touch Gendry’s skin, feel him. So Arya’s hands quickly made their way to his face and then stayed on the back of his head, stroking his black hair. Gendry’s left hand traveled through Arya’s back and stayed on her waist, making her push her lower body towards his. Gendry separated their lips and Arya looked up at him while trying to control her breath. Arya’s body was still filled with warmth, but her lips were bonfires, so she licked them, to cool them of. Suddenly, Gendry’s body pushed her towards the bookshelf and his lips were on top of hers again. But this time, their kisses were more deep, and their bodies were almost merging into each other. Arya didn’t wanted to stop. Not now. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Baratheon children in this fic are real sons and daughter of Robert, but they are blondes because, idk, the Lannister genes are strong haha


	6. Chapter 6

Arya Stark was never really interested on the love stories that Sansa read when they were little, she preferred the stories of adventure and epic journeys, because she wanted to do that when she grew up, and that thought made her happy most of her days. But nothing on either of those stories, prepared her for what she was feeling when Gendry Waters was kissing her against a bookshelf on the Hogwarts library. Arya brought his head closer to hers, stroking his hair while Gendry’s hands were traveling and touching her back and her face, but that wasn’t enough. So she bite his bottom lip, but apparently she did it with too much force.

“Oi! I’m not food.” Gendry separated his head a little, frowning, but chuckling at the same time. 

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” Arya was kind of ashamed. It was the first time that she kissed anyone, so she didn’t know what to do and what not to do. But Gendry smiled, and the shame went away. 

“Not at all.” Gendry said in a low voice, while his right hand started to caress Arya’s neck, making her close her eyes. That’s why she didn’t saw Gendry getting closer to her neck skin, and only realized that when Arya felt his lips kissing her below her left ear, very softly. It was a nice sensation. So she wanted to do it to him too. 

She quickly step back and turned Gendry around, making his back hit the bookshelf now. Gendry had a surprised look on his face, but didn’t said anything. So Arya smirked to herself and stood on her tiptoes to reach his neck. She started to kiss his collarbone and then slowly went higher, passing through his jaw and ending on his ear. When Arya licked and sucked his skin a bit, she heard a soft moan coming from Gendry’s mouth. She liked that sound. But she also liked his face, so she wanted to look him for a little bit. When she did, Arya noticed that Gendry’s cheeks were extremely pink, and he was looking down.

“Do, do you like me then?” Arya chuckled at his question, and Gendry’s eyes went up to her face.

“Of course I like you, stupid.” Gendry smiled at that, and he started to stroke her left hand with tenderness.

“I really like you too.” Arya’s heart was going to explode. One thing was kissing him, something that she already enjoyed too much. But other thing was Gendry telling her that he likes her. Her! So Arya smiled and kissed him very softly on his lips. It was short, but very sweet. Like the kisses on Sansa’s favourite stories. Then Arya remembered why she was looking for Gendry the other day.

“Joffrey!” He frowned at that name. “Sansa told me that more girls impeachment him too. Maybe he got informed as well and that’s why he attacked Sansa the other day.”

“Well then, we’ll have to keep a closer eye on him now.” Arya was getting tired of this style of mouse and cat persecution. She wanted to really punished them. But how? Neither Gendry or Arya were the Headmaster of Hogwarts or the teachers. But, she could _be_ one. Arya’s eyes were wide open.

“Gendry, I have a plan.” Arya smiled to herself, but Gendry didn’t understood anything. 

_

“Did you leave the note to Professor Frey?” Walder Frey teach History of Magic, and his classes are pretty boring. But last year in a Transfiguration class, having fun with Meera, Arya was able to convert herself into Professor Frey, so now, for their plan to work, they have to count with the real Walder Frey.

“Yes. I left it under his door. And he saw it right away.” Gendry responded. 

When Arya told him about her plan, he just laughed and kissed her again, and told her that she was brilliant.

“Okay, so now, I’ll do it.” 

“Can I kiss you before?” Arya smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Gendry’s lips. Then, she closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, really focused on Profesor Frey and his look. “Arya-” She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. _His_ hands rather said. “Wow.” Arya looked up to Gendry. “You really look like him. It’s disturbing.” Gendry’s face had a funny look.

“You don’t want to kiss me now?” 

“No thanks.” Gendry stepped back and Arya laughed at him. “Come on, you have to go now.”

“Right. I’ll meet you on the seventh floor then.” Arya started to walk through the hallway, heading to where she knew Joffrey and Ramsay were, checking that no other person saw her. When she arrived next to them, she cleared her throat. “Hey you two.” Professor Frey wasn’t known as a very pleasant person, so Arya had to play the part. “Stop laze around and bring your stupid bodies to the seventh floor. I have something to do.” Joffrey and Ramsay looked at each other, but Arya knew that they will agreed to whatever Walter Frey would said to them. They both stood up, and followed Arya through the hallways, finally arriving to the seventh floor. Arya turned around and started to laugh without reason, that was something that Professor Frey did a lot on classes. “I always found you two pretty stupid you know?”

Joffrey scowled at that. “Who do you think you are old man? My mother would hear about this, and she would not be pleased.” 

Arya laughed again and quickly hex both of them. _“Colloshoo.”_ Sticking their shoes to the floor. Joffrey and Ramsay were trying to walk, but they couldn’t. “Wait for me just a second, I have to… pee.” Arya walked away from them, regretting her last words. She heard Joffrey and Ramsay’s screams.

“Where do you think you’re going? Come back here you coward.” While fighting to release their feet.

Arya saw Gendry running towards her, with his eyes wide open. “Frey is coming! We have to go.” He whispered to her. Arya nodded and they started to run through the only way out, but suddenly, they heard Peeves. He was singing a stupid song, but Arya and Gendry couldn’t see him yet. “Shit, if he sees us he’ll start to scream our names.” Arya was paralyzed. If the people found out what they did, they could expelled her. They needed to hide, but where? “Arya look!” On the wall in front of them, a big door was appearing out of nowhere. “Let’s get in.” 

Once inside the room, Arya and Gendry noticed that this wasn’t a classroom. There were big piles of things, like chairs, cabinets, books and even jewelry.

“Have you been here before?” Gendry asked Arya, turning his head to her. But his body trembled. “Could you transform again please? It’s freaking me out.” 

“Oh, right.” Arya closed her eyes, and quickly became herself again. “Like this?” Gendry walked to her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Pretty.” Arya blushed at that. Nobody had ever said to her that she was pretty. Gendry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Then he started to walk around the room. “There’s a ton of things in here. To whom they would belong?”

“I think that to everyone. And to anyone at the same time.” Arya was walking through two piles, when she saw something shiny. She pulled it out and then she approached Gendry from his back. “Look what I found.” 

“Seven hells.” He turned to face her. “I really don’t understand how can you be so quiet.” 

“Now you’ll see. I found a sword. A Water Dance sword. Do you want to see me dancing?”

“Yes!” Gendry quickly responded. “I would love to.” He dusted off a big chair and sat down. 

Arya closed her eyes and brought the sword to her center, controlling her breath. Then, without opening her eyes, she started to move her feet and the sword, very fluidly. It was a type of sword fighting, but really, it was like dancing. Arya was able to know the exact spot of everything around her while she was moving her sword with her eyes closed. So she knew that Gendry was still sat down in front of her, and after a few minutes, she moved her sword to his neck, while opening her eyes for the first time. Arya couldn’t figured it out the look on Gendry’s face, and before she could talk, he reached her free hand, bringing her whole body towards his. She released the sword, and she sat down on Gendry’s lap, while he cupped her face and kissed her fervently. Arya moved her hand through his arms, while Gendry’s hands were traveling through her legs, her waist and her back. She wanted to be closer to him, so Arya moved her body forward, making Gendry moan on her mouth. Gendry’s head was separated from hers abruptly. “I think we should stop.” Arya was controlling her breathing. She could spend a whole day training and even there her breathing wasn’t so erratic like after she kissed Gendry. She nodded and stood up. She felt her cheeks pink and warm. But Gendry’s cheeks were the same, so she wasn’t ashamed. 

“Do you think that Joffrey and Ramsay are already grounded? I’m pretty sure that one of the two of them hexed the real Walter Frey.” Gendry asked her. 

“I hope so. Joffrey’s stupid enough to do it. He doesn’t care about the consequences. I don’t know about Bolton though.” Gendry nodded and started lo look around. “I think we could stay a little bit longer here, just in case.” Gendry’s eyebrows raised at her words. And Arya started to walk towards him. 

“That sounds nice. We could find something that we like from here.” Gendry looked around the room. 

“I already found something that I like.” Arya was standing in front of him, and Gendry caught her eyes. She smirked and with her hand on the back of his head, they kissed again, more calmly this time. 

_

“Arya!” Sansa called her when Arya was exiting the portrait of The Fat Lady. “Did you find out?”

“About what?” Arya frowned, acting like an innocent person.

“Joffrey and Ramsay attacked Professor Frey a few hours ago.”

“What? Why did they do that?” She was really good at acting.

“According to them because Profesor Frey attacked them first. But that’s impossible.” Sansa was frowning. “The Headmaster nearly expelled Joffrey and Bolton out of Hogwarts.” 

“And, what would be their punishment?” Arya was really interested in that part.

“They are both expelled from their Quidditch team. And if they do any other thing, for as little as it is, the Headmaster will kick them out of Hogwarts.” Arya smiled at herself.

“Wow. They are pretty stupid, don’t they?” Sansa nodded, agreeing with her sister. “And what’s going to happen with Joffrey and his impeachment?”

“Next month there’s a trial. Only then we’ll know what will happen.” Arya noticed that Sansa eyes lowered at her own words. So Arya took her sister’s arm and hugged her.

“Hey, everything is going to be alright. I know that.” Right now, Arya was feeling optimistic. If she and Gendry were able to turn the tables on Ramsay and Joffrey inside Hogwarts, maybe with the new proofs they could do the same with the Baratheon prick. 

Baratheon. Gendry is also a Baratheon. But no, Gendry _Waters_ is better. _Way_ better.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Sansa asked Arya, and then, the older sister opened her eyes. “Arya!” 

“What?” She couldn’t stop smiling while she remembered what Gendry and her were doing on that weird room on the seventh floor, making her cheeks pink.

“Did you and Gendry kissed?” Arya just chuckled as a response. And Sansa started to jump a little bit. “Oh, Arya! How was it?” 

Arya shrugged lightly, she didn’t want to respond that. Actually she couldn’t describe the sensation of happiness whenever their lips touched, because it wasn’t just that. It was warmth, tenderness, comfort, but also passion and fervour. All of it at the same time. 

“Okay don’t answer me if you don’t want to.” Sansa was smiling at her, fondly. “But can I meet him?” Arya pictured Gendry with her family. There were a lot of Starks, and Gendry doesn’t like people too much, but Arya thought that he would get along with everyone of them, and that made her smile.

“Yes, I’ll introduce Gendry to all of you.” 

_ 

“Gendry Waters.” Arya stood up from her chair and clapped and cheered at his name, just like she had done to the names of everyone she loved. That were graduating from Hogwarts, of course. Gendry saw her from the stage and smiled shortly at her. Arya couldn’t wait to hug him, as well as her sister and her cousin. A few minutes passed, and the ceremony was over. Arya quickly ran towards the seventh years students, and when she found Gendry she hugged him so hard that her feet no longer touched the floor. Then, Arya searched for his mouth and kissed him.

“The ceremony was soooo long. I couldn’t wait to kiss you. And congratulate you, of course.”

“I prefer the kisses, thank you very much.” Arya smiled at Gendry and kissed him again. 

“Hey, hey, hey! I didn’t know that our little Arya have a half-giant as a boyfriend.” Theon Greyjoy was walking towards them, with Robb on his side.

“I’m pretty sure that you saw him playing Quidditch the years that you were the keeper of our team, Theon.” 

“On the field I was just worried about the quaffle, girl. And outside the field, well. I had my eyes just for your big brother.” Arya smiled at that.

"I did saw him on the field, but I didn't knew that you were into jocks." Robb said, with playful eyes.

“Gendy is not _only_ a jock." Arya smiled at her brother. "Gendry this is Theon and Robb. Theon and Robb, this is Gendry.” 

“Nice to meet you two. Arya told me a lot about both of you.” Gendry said to them.

“I hope that only good things.” Arya chuckled at that.

“You don’t have any _good_ things, Theon.” He tousled Arya’s hair and she laughed at that. She had missed Robb and Theon. 

“You want to search for Tobho? You can meet the rest of my family after.” Arya asked to Gendry, next to her. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll search Mya too. Myrcella told me that she was going to come too. But I don’t know.” Gendry started to scratch his neck. 

A few months ago, Joffrey Baratheon was found guilty of abuse against many women, among them, Arya’s sister. So he was imprisonment, and now his mother, Cersei Lannister is never seen in public. And Myrcella in also her daughter, so that’s why Gendry didn’t knew if she really went to see his graduation ceremony.

“You could search her too. Just in case.” Gendry smiled at her. He kissed her quickly and walked away. 

Arya turned around and saw Sansa talking to her mother. So she ran to her and hugged her tightly. “Congratulations sis!” Using the nickname that only Sansa use to refer to her.

“Thank you Arya!” The both of them stayed like that for a few seconds. Arya kissed Sansa’s head, and then released her. Arya turned around again, searching for her cousin. 

“Jon!” The hug between the two of them lasted a while. And when they parted, Jon patted Arya’s head. 

“Only one year left for you!” 

After a few minutes, when Arya had already greet all of her family and friends, she felt Gendry’s hand on her shoulder. 

“I wanted to introduce you to Tobho.” He was kind of embarrassed, and he looked so cute that Arya wanted to kiss him. But not now, not in front of his dad.

“Hi. I’m Arya. Nice to meet you.” She politely said to Tobho.

“She looks just like you described her, Gendry. Nice to meet you too, kiddo.” 

Arya looked at Gendry with a smile on her lips. “How did you described me?” But he was looking down and had pink of his cheeks. Arya loved that even after months of dating, Gendry’s cheeks still grew pink sometimes.

“Strong, brave and beautiful.” Tobho said. And Arya’s cheeks also grew pink. 

“Arya, this is your boyfriend?” Ned Stark said, from behind his youngest daughter. Arya turned around to face him, and saw the confused look on her father’s eyes.

“Yes, this is Gendry Waters.”

“Nice to meet you sir. Arya told me great things about you. This is my dad Tobho.” Ned frowned at that, but he still greeted them.

“My dad is not very straightforward to ask uncomfortable questions.” Arya said, to anyone in particular. “So I’ll just answer the question that I know that you wanna ask, dad. If you don’t mind.” Arya looked at Gendry, and he shook his head. “Yes, Gendry looks a lot like your dead best friend as a boy because he has his blood.” Arya simply said, looking at her dad. 

“Oh. I’m sorry for that.” Gendry chuckled at Ned Stark words. 

“No problem. I have Tobho.”

Catelyn and Ned Stark had invited everyone to a celebration on a nice restaurant on Diagon Alley, even Gendry, Tobho and Mya and her mom. Adding them to all of Arya siblings, the table was bigger than ever. But Arya loved it, and she also loved it that Gendry looked so happy around them, talking to Jon about Quidditch, helping Rickon to place inoffensive pranks on Robb’s chair, and chatting to Bran about a book series that they both liked. Arya was truly and completely happy. So she placed a quick kiss on Gendry’s cheek, making him nervous and with pink cheeks. She really loved him.

_ 

“What kind of surprise is?” 

“If I tell you is not a surprise anymore.” Gendry was guiding Arya through his forge, with her eyes blinded. And then he stopped her in front of a table. “Now you can open your eyes.” Arya took off the blindfold and opened her mouth. “You made it?” Arya looked at Gendry and he nodded. “For me?” 

“Only for you.” Arya took the sword with her left hand and felt the blade with her right. It was a gorgeous Water Dance sword.

“How-How did you made it? My teacher said that it’s really complicated to forge one of these sword.”

“Yes it is.” Gendry looked to a pile of broken swords on the corner of the forge. “But then, I finally made one.” Gendry smiled. “I hope that you like it.”

“Like it? I loved it.” Arya walked towards Gendry. “As well as I love you.” She said those words so softly, that she was afraid that maybe he won’t listened them. But then Gendry smiled and kissed her with such fondness, that he definitely heard her. 

“I love you too.” Arya reached his neck, to hug him. “Maybe without the sword. I know for experience that it’s pretty sharp.” Arya smiled and placed the sword back on the table. And hugged Gendry for what it felt hours. She loved hearing his heart beating right next to hers. Because after a while, it feel like only one heart, beating in harmony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finished the chapter I realized that I never wrote about Gendry and Arya playing Quidditch, but of course that Arya teached Gendry to do her little trick in between kisses hehe


End file.
